


Bizarre denial shall lead us nowhere

by aPossiblyObviousObssessor



Category: Much Ado About Nothing - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Mildly jealous boys, Not Beta Read, Not really period accurate, Somewhat preslash, We Die Like Men, just trying to deal with feelings my man, low key projecting a theatre crush, weird perspective changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPossiblyObviousObssessor/pseuds/aPossiblyObviousObssessor
Summary: Two guys, lying on a mandatory army cot, 5 inches apart, cause they’re not gay (right?) Essentially just Benedick and Claudio being stupid because of rules and social expectations or whatever
Relationships: Benedick/Claudio (Much Ado About Nothing)
Kudos: 7





	Bizarre denial shall lead us nowhere

Benedick lay on a cot, in a tent, on the edge of a battle field trying to recover from a headache. A party was raging outside, celebrating new soldiers, but for once he couldn’t be bothered to drink. He started drifting into sleep when he heard the tent flap open, and his fellow soldiers began entering. He tried to ignore their loud conversation but Balthasar kneeled by him and announced that sleeping arrangements were changing. He sat up and looked around incredulously. He had had his own cot his entire career in the army and didn’t want to give up that space.  
“In what fashion shall the sleeping change ?” He asked in the most bitter tone of voice he could muster in his dreary state.  
“One of the new men, Claudio, needs a spot to stay and the men drew straws as to who would have to sleep with you,” Balthasar teased.  
Benedick groaned at not being included in the decision making and asked which man Claudio might be. A young, peach fuzzed, man stepped forward then,” I would be Claudio, your new bedmate.”  
Benedick blinked at the use of ‘bedmate’ a very curious word to use but who was he to judge? He grumbled something unintelligible and turned to face the edge of the tent. The other men talked a bit more than got settled and blew out the lamp in the center of the tent. Claudio climbed in next to Benedick, and the latter tried to ignore the warmth radiating from his body.  
During the night Benedick awoke to something wrapped around his waist, he started struggling but stopped short at the quiet groan from behind him. He stilled his movements and tried not to disturb Claudio. He deepened his breathe and tried to go back to sleep when Claudio shifted closer, and he could feel a distinct pressure pushing into his back. Oh, this was awkward and what made it more awkward was how his body began to react. It wasn’t his fault he hadn’t slept near someone in so long! How could he control himself? He moved into Claudio’s shape and allowed himself to fall asleep in that vulnerable position.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////  
Claudio awoke in the darkness, disoriented by his surroundings. Especially what lay right in his arms. He was holding someone, someone larger than he and rougher too. He remembered then that he was now a soldier, and he remembered too that this was Benedick, his fellow soldier, his ‘bedmate’. The others had scorned him quickly when straws were drawn, but when Claudio entered the tent and saw his disgruntled face by lantern light, he could not help but notice how.. handsome the other man was.  
He had taken in the other when they first met, and now his body had taken control and wrapped itself around the fit frame of Benedick. He was comfortable, sleeping alone was oft unpleasant, but he feared he might be too comfortable by the way his lower regions had adjusted themselves to Benedick’s back. He pulled back a little, to prevent an incident that would embarrass and make soldiering dislikeable. With his new adjustment, he fell asleep for the few hours they had remaining before dawn.  
//////////////////////////////////////////  
By morning, Benedick had distanced all possible thought of anything happening in his cot last night, not that anything had really happened per say.  
Balthasar jokingly asked how they had gotten along, and Benedick had just as jokingly responded that he had successfully wooed the younger soldier.  
The company laughed as they were obligated to for any,, suggestive material, and Claudio chuckled along, but a light smear of crimson dusted his cheeks. Benedick silently wondered, in the back of his mind, if maybe it was the other way around, maybe he was the one who had been successfully wooed.  
Throughout the day, Claudio remained steady in his mind, and he wondered if this night would bring something new and potentially exciting or dangerous.  
He had not exactly hidden an interest in men, but it wasn’t like he could shout from the rooftops the way he found men to be as fair if not more than women. Claudio fit the perfect bill. He was attractive and oddly feminine, which meant that Benedick’s subconscious could allow him to believe his womanly features were the only part of his attraction. It was a long day.  
|||||||||||\\\\\\\\\//////////|||||||||||||||  
That evening, the men sat around their campfire and talked of the town they would visit in a fortnight. Claudio listened with open ears to the stories his fellow soldiers were telling, because he hoped to pick up any knowledge that could benefit his adventures.  
Inevitably, the conversation came to past conquests as it often does with lonely young men. They all shared stories of the women they had corrupted, or the betrothed awaiting their arrival back home. Someone brought up the controversy of noblewomen flirting back, and many eyes traveled to Benedick.  
“It was not flirting, it was vigorous arguing!” He exclaimed,” As if I could ever flirt with the lady Beatrice, when her tongue lashes against any who dare look at her with fondness, can you imagine the reaction to genuine words?!? Nay, I shall live forever a bachelor, peaceful, content and free. Never shall I be chained down by the restraints of another, and never shall I be wed!”  
It seemed as though he was hiding something, or perhaps overcompensated a hidden fondness for this “Beatrice” whomever she may be.  
Claudio felt a stir of jealousy at the thought he might have to compete for the attention of this man whom he had only the slightest interaction in the past.  
His feelings were inexplicable to him and barely explicable to a reader, so it shall not be tried. At least,, not for now.  
Perhaps more clarity will come later, but at the moment, he just needed to get away from others for sleep. Hopefully no interruptions came to his slumber that night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, and I was exhausted most of the time while writing. I was just trying to get through some feelings, but hopefully like.. one person somewhat enjoys this at some point? Hopefully for my sake I post more chapters. Any suggestions or corrections are appreciated. Thanks for reading


End file.
